nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Ekaterina of Serbovia, Queen of Arendaal
Ekaterina of Serbovia ("Ekaterina the Fair") (1800 - 1890) was the second wife of King Karl V "the Great" of Arendaal, and the Queen Consort of Arendaal and Götarike (Suionia), between 1825 and 1839. She was a sister of King Sergei V of Serbovia (later Emperor of the Serboves Sergei I Dragovic). Ekaterina married Karl V two years after the death of his first wife, Julienne of Cambria. Ekaterina herself remarried shrotly after Karl’s death, wedding the Count of Svalberg in 1841. King Karl V had been one of the leaders of the 1790-1800 Revolution of Light which established Arendaal as a secular state, a Parliamentary Democracy with limited suffrage (for individuals of all genders with over a certain level of income) and introduced the Declaration on the Rights of All Citizens and Peoples. In 1812, he forged the Second Union of Bergen, uniting the Aren and Götariken (Suionian) crowns until 1956. Ekaterina and King Karl V were married at Trondheim Catherdral in 1825, in the city where the Serbovian Princess first landed in Arendaal. The couple maintained a friendly, if somewhat cool, relationship. The Count of Svalberg, whom Ekaterina later married, is considered to have been the true love of her life. The fact that Ekaterina suggested naming her second daughter with Karl “Juliette”, after his first wife, Julienne of Cambria, was thought to testify to her “un-jealous” nature. Interestingly, Juliette would later marry the King of Cambria. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Ekaterina of Serbovia married King Karl V of Arendaal in 1825 as his second wife. Their children included: *Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai (b. 1826) - Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai *Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria (b. 1837) - Consort of Morgan II of Cambria Siblings * King Sergei V of Serbovia (later Emperor of the Serboves Sergei I Dragovic) Other Royal Relations *Pieter II of Arendaal – step-son *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar – step-daughter. Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy – step-daughter. Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy *Nadia of Great Engellex, Queen of Arendaal – step-daughter-in-law (Pieter II's first wife *Anna of Weise – step-daughter-in-law (Pieter II's second wife *Trigve, Prince of Arendaal - father-in-law *Francoise of Montelimar, Princess of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Helene I of Arendaal - husband's first cousin *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - husband's first cousin *Clemence of Lorraine, Princess of Arendaal - Rurik's wife *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's first cousin. Consort of Sebastian IV von Franken *Edvard IV of Arendaal - husband's uncle. Father of Helene I *Hathor III of Arendaal - husband's uncle and predecessor *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's aunt. Consort of Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - husband's aunt. Consort of Alfred IV of Anglyn *Evelynn of Anglyn, Queen of Arendaal - husband's aunt by marriage (first wife of Edvard IV) *Victoria of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - husband's aunt by marriage (second wife of Edvard IV, mother of Helene I) *Elisabeth of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - husband's aunt by marriage (Hathor III's wife) *Louisa I of Arendaal – step-granddaughter *Liliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire – step-granddaughter. Consort of Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland – step.granddaughter. Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken – step-granddaughter. Consort of Thomas VI von Franken *Julienne of Cambria, Queen of Arendaal - husband's first wife Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Serbovia |3= Queen of Serbovia |4= King of Serbovia |5= Queen of Serbovia |6= x |7= x |8= King of Serbovia |9= Queen of Serbovia |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Serbovia |17= Queen of Serbovia |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Serbovia Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category:History of Serbovia